Sable Tyliera
Sable Tyliera Name: Sable Tyliera IC Information Current Age: 22 Attitude: Chances are her body language and tone make her seem quite friendly, though sometimes she can seem somewhat aloof, and other times her cheer is quite obviously false. Appearance: A stunningly beautiful young woman with straight black hair and incredibly dark green eyes. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Chances are she is dressed in black, especially if she is dressed for combat. Her clothes are all quite stylish and well-fitted, and she makes certain she looks wonderful in them. She usually carries a remarkably elegant hand-and-a-half sword sheathed upon her back, which is obviously of Elven make, and has a poem carved into it in Draconic. Character's Religious Dogma: If asked, she will likely reply that she worships "the master of dragonkind." Common Statistics Height: 5'7" Weight: 127 lbs. Skin Tone: Quite pale, with skin just slightly lighter than that of most noblewomen. Skin Texture: At first glance her skin is quite smooth, without any visible blemish or flaw, up to and including any freckles, but upon closer examination the very perceptive might notie that the backs of her hands and the outer-back sides of her arms, along with the back of her neck (though her hair hides this) are covered in impossibly tiny, impossibly light scales almost the same color as her skin, but with a very slight purplish tint. Eyes: Her eyes are incredibly dark green. Hair: Shiny black, and perfectly straight. Accent: She speaks with the accent common to those of the Sword Coast - one who truly knows their dialects might know it is one of the accents of the Baldur's Gate middle class. Commonly spoken languages: She speaks in Common more often than not, but she speaks Draconic, Celestial, and Chondathan quite often, as well. Race: Human. Left Handed or Right Handed: Right-handed. Recognizable Features: Her remarkably dark green eyes, perhaps, or simply her beauty. The miniscule, slightly purple-tinted scales upon parts of her skin are certainly quite recognizable, but only those who are perceptive and actively looking for them would notice them. Relatives: She is of the Tyliera family of Baldur's Gate, an upper middle class family who live comfortably as merchants and similar occupations. Those who know of them almost certainly know that they are fiercely proud of their claim to draconic blood, which they claim to be able to trace back to a silver dragon with a purple tint named Skafra-of-the-Sunset. Indeed, most of the family exhibit some small amount of sorcerous talent, so their claim may, in fact be true. Strength: 16 - The hand-and-a-half sword she carries certainly hints at some measure of strength, and when one sees a true demonstration of her strength, it is certainly greater than one would expect from a small woman such as this. Dexterity: 14 - Her movements are graceful and direct, and she moves with a swift grace and agility befitting her somewhat small stature. Constitution: 10 - While she is not hardy per se, she is certainly not flimsy, and her fair skin and immaculate appearance, reminiscent of a noblewoman and hinting of frailty, is certainly not the actuality of her constitution. Intelligence: 14 - She is both witty and knowledgable, and, while she would not measure up in a debate with an archwizard (at least not based upon the merit of her points, though her presence could well make up for that), she certainly seems intelligent. Wisdom: 8 - Let's just say that 'rational' isn't her middle name. She certainly lacks some measure of common sense and can often seem absent-minded or feather-headed. Charisma: 18 - She seems quite confident and sociable, and certainly quite... intense, and her remarkable beauty is improved upon by her somewhat exotic appearance. OOC Information Player Login: -Fender Grace- Forum Login: Grace Playing Status: Inactive Current Character Level: Sorcerer: 5/Black Dragon Disciple: 5 Current Character Alignment: Neutral Good (roleplayed as Chaotic Good and hoping to achieve that alignment).